The tale of Naruto Uzumaki
by FanFictionneer
Summary: The story starts when everyone returns from the war. Naruto and his friends become big heroes and not long after they returned, Naruto decides to go on a 2 year long journey to train Konohamaru. Will Sakura finally decide who she loves? Is Sasuke ever going to return to the village? Will Naruto become Hokage? (There is a lot of special fantasy in it too,I'm creative) SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1: The return

_**The tale of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Hi everyone, this is my First fanfic and I just recently joined because I read a lot of fanfics here and it looked fun to write my own, so please don't be to harsh.**_

_**All right no more waiting let's begin!**_

**Introduction**

The story starts not long after the fourth great shinobi war. Everyone just returned to their villages.

Naruto and his friends played a very important part in this war.

**The story itself begins now!**

"Awesome! They really made progress in rebuilding the village, even without Captain Yamato!", The blond shinobi named Naruto called out. Then Yamato walked over to Naruto and the others. "I'm glad that I won't have to use up all my chakra with that like that last time" Yamato said reliefed.

All the Leaf shinobi barely entered the village and they were already being overflown by women and children. Then, Naruto heard a familiar voice: "Naruto-Nii!". Naruto turned around to see that it was Konohamaru who called his name. "Ow, hey Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted happily. Konohamaru started to stare at Naruto, who reacted as if Yamato was making his scary face again. "What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru suddenly stopped staring. "Tell me everything that happened!" he said acting like a maniac. Naruto just quickly answered "Later". Konohamaru looked like he just froze hearing that and didn't say a word. "Come on Naruto, we have to go to the welcoming ceremony!" Sakura suddenly shouted out of nowhere. "Okay Sakura-chan, I'm coming!". Everyone went to the stage the villagers put up for the ceremony. It was really crouded of course, so they struggeled to get through the audience and waited next to the stage. The ones that were standing there were: Naruto, Sakura, Sai (instead of Sasuke of course), Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba with Akamaru , Hinata, Shino, Lee, Neji and Tenten. Tsunade was standing on the stage and exclaimed: "Welcome everybody to the welcoming ceremony for all the brave shinobi that fought in this war. Some off them sacraficed their very lives for this village, while the rest survived but lost a lot of their comrades. Let's all pray for those who lost their lives on the battlefield." Then everyone did what their hokage just said and prayed for the brave shinobi they lost. Fortunately, none of our heroes have died. As soon as everybody finished their goodbye's and Tsunade yelled: "And now, we are going to reward the brave shinobi who already proved themselves even though they're still young!"

Okay, that's something for the next part! I hope you liked my very First part of my very First fanfic!

FanFictionneer.


	2. Chapter 2: The heroes of the Leaf

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! I know, I have a lot of fantasy **

**Chapter two: The heroes of the Leaf**

As soon as everybody finished their goodbye's and Tsunade yelled: "And now, we are going to reward the brave shinobi who already proved themselves even though they're still young!"

Everyones attention was focused at Tsunade. "So now our youngest and biggest heroes: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Sai, Sakura Haruno and of course Naruto Uzumaki!" When their names were called they walked up the stage and lined up. They all got a medal and a flak jacket with a special sleeve with the same pattern as the robe of the Fourth. Then Naruto asked: "Granny, why do I get one too? I'm still a Genin.". Suddenly Tsunade smiled and said: "From this day on, all of you are Jounin!". Naruto and the others eyes widened (accept Neji, who already is a Jounin). "R-really?" Naruto asked. "Of course, all of you really proved yourselves." Tsunade answered. Then, Naruto jumped in the air of happinness. "Yeah!" Naruto shouted, while everyone smiled at him being happy as usual. Tsunade ruined the moment a little by going on: "And you guys will also form a new special organisation that will go on for generations to come: The guardian Shinobi twelve.". "So it's a bit like the twelve guardians who protect the feudal lord, right?" Shikamaru noticed. "Bright as always Shikamaru" the hokage answered "The task of this new organisation is if there's a mission that's failed by Jounin multiple times, you guys, or at least a few of you, will try it.". "Sounds awesome!" Kiba called out. Suddenly, Naruto notices something about his flak jacket: "Granny Tsunade, why are the flames of this special sleeve of my flak jacket gold, instead of red like the others?". "Well, because I appoint you as the leader" Tsunade answered. "Really, are you sure?" the whisker-marks asked. Tsunade nodded. Then Sakura said full of enthousiasm: "You'll be a great leader Naruto, I know you can do it!". Naruto blushed at Sakura's words, what was very visible. Suddenly the crowd started to applaud for their heroes. It was an amazing site to see the big crowd applauding for Naruto and the others. They partied the entire night.

The next morning

Naruto woke up and put his clothes on, and the new flak jacket too of course. "Ahh, a beautiful day in the hidden leaf village!" he called out. As soon as he was ready dressing and eating, he jumped through the window. "I wonder what Tsunade's going to tell us in her office, probably some more details about our new organisation" Naruto asked himself. After a few minutes walking through the village, he arrived at the hokages office. When Naruto opened the door, he saw that all the others were already inside. Then Tsunade said "Ah Naruto you're here, now I can begin with the details about the Guardian Shinobi twelve.". 'I knew it' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay, so like I already told you, Naruto is the leader. This organisation will also have its own building, well it HAS its own building because it's already there, I'll show you and I will tell you more at the building". Everyone simultaniously said "Right" and followed their hokage. They arrived at the building. "Woooooow!" everyone said, accept Shikamaru, Neji and Shino, who were acting cool (or just lazy) as always. It was a big building that was located at the center of the village, it was a white building with three floors and a big entrance. "Come on, what are we waiting for, let's go inside!" Naruto shouted excited, well he was excited until he got punched by Sakura who yelled "don't be so impatient, idiot!".

**That's all for this part! I hope it was good! **


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring the building!

**Hey everyone, sorry for the waiting but my exams started today! Okay, no more waiting, and I will make the parts longer because a lot of readers gave me the advice to make them longer, I actually thought it was too short my self.**

**Chapter 3: Exploring the building and a big decision!**

Because Sakura just hit him and calling him an idiot he walked back a few metres and looked like he just met Godzilla. "Naruto, don't be such a chicken, it's JUST Sakura." Sai said. Then, Sakura turned to Sai and growled "JUST Sakura?!" and send Sai flying. "Okay, quit the fighting! We'll wait for Sai to come back and then we will go inside." Tsunade called out. A few minutes later, Sai was back. Then Naruto screamed "Took you long enough, come on I wanna see what kinds of cool stuff are inside!". Everyone walked inside the big building. Suddenly, everyones eyes widened, they were standing in a HUGE hall. They all said simultaniously "WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!". Tsunade showed them around in the building. There were some really awesome rooms accept the normal ones: A big desk for the leader (Naruto), a very own infirmary, a kitchen and a little mess hall, a room with big maps and lots of books (not really a library) and even some bedrooms and much more. "This is awesome!" Tenten called out. "Sure, as long as we have the rooms we need" Neji said. "This building is overflowing with **the power of youth**!" Lee said,with flames in his eyes . 'Not again' Tenten thought to herself. Everyone started to look around by themselves. Kiba entered a big room full of weapons and thought 'If Tenten would see this place, she would probably want to live here'. He walked over to some beautiful armour that was made for ninja hounds and yelled "AWESOME! I LOVE THIS PLACE!". Everyone looked around to find out were the yelling came from. "Was that Kiba? I wonder what he found." Sakura said. Sakura was being followed by Naruto who answered "He probably found a storage with a lifelong supply of doggy biscuits". Sakura laughed at Narutos answer. When everyone started to look around on their own, Chouji sprinted to the kitchen. "Wooooooow!" Chouji called out when he saw a humongous fridge. He opened it of course. When the doors opened, heavenly beams of light came through the opening while Chouji's eyes grew wider at the same time. "FOOOOOOOD!" he shouted. "I guess Chouji found the food." Shikamaru said while hearing Chouji shout. Shikamaru was in the living room napping on the couch as expected. After about an hour looking around for themselves, everyone gathered in the big hall. "So what do you think of the building?" Tsunade asked, "Great!" Sakura answered. "Amazing!" Hinata said. "Awesome" Kiba said. "FULL OF FOOD!" Chouji shouted. And so everyone had his/her answers. Some answers have more enthousiasm of course. Suddenly, Naruto got a great idea (that's new!): "Hey, let's take a picture with all of us together so we can hang it up in my new office!" he said. Everyone agreed and they did exactly that. After that, everyone said goobye to each other and went home.

At night, at Narutos apartment

Naruto couldn't sleep because he's to excitedthe new organisation so he was just lying in bed thinking. 'Hmmm…. Should in train Konohamaru a little more? Maybe I could go on a journey with him like Pervy Sage did with me. That would be awesome! Yeah, I should really do that!'. Then, our hero fell asleep.

The next morning, at Narutos apartment

"AHHH, I slept well!" Naruto said while yawning. Naruto put his normal clothes on and his flak jacket and left his apartment. "Today I'm gonna tell Granny Tsunade about my decision!" he said out loud. Suddenly, Naruto heard someone: "Good morning Naruto!". Naruto turned to the spot where the voice was coming from: it was Sakura. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered. "I heard you talk to yourself. What decision are you going to tell lady Tsunade about?" Sakura asked. "You'll see Sakura." Naruto told her, hoping she wouldn't keep asking what he's going to tell Tsunade. Luckily, she just said "Okay". Then, Sakura said "Then i'll come with you."."Okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered and the continued to walk towards Tsunades office.

At Tsunades office

Tsunade had three big piles of paperwork on her desk and was really annoyed that she had to look at every single one of them . "Shizune! Bring me something to drink!" She yelled. "Yes, lady Tsunade" Shinzune answered and a little bit later she came back with some thea. *Knock-Knock*. Tsunade heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in" she said and Naruto and Sakura entered the office. "Hi Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said, like always. "Stop calling me that, will you?" Tsunade growled "So, why are the two of you here?" she asked. Then, Naruto said "I want to go on a journey to train Konohamaru, just like pervy sage did with me.". Sakuras eyes widened. "W-what? Are you leaving again? You're back for just a year or so (I don't know exactly how long he's back)!" Sakura said. "I know, Sakura-chan, but I really want to do this" Naruto replied. "Okay, you have my permission." Tsunade said " But how long will your journey be?" she asked. "I think two years should be long enough." Whisker-marks answered. Then Sakura was shocked that he will be gone for such a long time all over again. "But Naruto, that's so long!" she said. "I know, but Konohamaru keeps asking me to train him more. This will probably satisfy him." Naruto stated. "Okay" the pink-haired girl said sadly. Naruto blushed when he noticed that Sakura would miss him so much. Suddenly, Tsunade interupted the moment "So, when are you going to leave?". Naruto said "Tomorrow" with a serious voice. "N-Naruto, you're gonna leave that soon?!" Sakura said surprised "Did you already ask Konohamaru?". "Nope" Naruto said. "You idiot! You should ask him First and then make a desicion!" Sakura yelled while she punshed Naruto. "I'm sure he will say yes." A voice from behind said. Sakura and Naruto turned around. It was Shikamaru. "Hi, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted.

**Okay, that's it for now! I hope it was good!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obito is what?

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for waiting,I had my exams and lots of parties but now I have more time to write ! Okay here it is!**_

**Chapter 4: Obito is what?!**

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted "why are you here?" he then asked. "I have an important message for Lady Tsunade, but first: as I said, I'm sure Konohamaru would say yes if he asked him earlier or now." Shikamaru stated. "Yeah, you're probably right." Sakura said with a sigh. "So what's this important message Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade "Well, you remember that you send out those Anbu agents to scout the area of the fight against Obito, Madara and the Juubi right?". "Of course I do!" Tsunade said while feeling a little insulted because it sounded like he thought that she was an old lady that quickly forgets things. "They returned and they have someone with them. I'm sure you will be shocked to hear who it is." The lazy Nara said. "Well, who is it, I want to know it too!" Naruto yelled with an idiotic and whining tone. Suddenly, Shikamaru got a really serious look on his face. "Obito Uchiha is alive." He said. Everyone's eyes widened. "What?!" Tsunade said while she stood up. "H-how is that possible, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Bee and I killed him!" Naruto shouted angrily. Shikamaru stayed calm and continued "The Anbu that were scouting the area found him teribbly wounded and uncountious in the forest near the battlefield where the fight took place and they brought him here, but he's still uncountious.". "All right, did they already bring him to the hospital?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah they did." The lazy guy said. "Okay I will go and take a look" the hokage said while she exited the office. "We'll come with you." Sakura said while she and Naruto followed Tsunade. When the door closed, Shikamaru was alone in the office. It was quiet for a few seconds and then Shikamaru was being himself again: "How troublesome.".

**A few minutes later, at the hospital**

The doors of the hospital opened and Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto came in. Tsunade walked over to the lady that was sitting at the desk and asked "Where is Obito Uchiha?". The lady at the desk said "Obito Uchiha is in room 206, my lady" the woman at the desk said and Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura went upstairs. Suddenly, Naruto asked something important: "Granny Tsunade, does Kakashi-sensei already know this?". "I'm afraid not because when there is something important, they tell me first, but you can tell him if you want to." The hokage said. "Okay, I'll do that after we've seen Obito." Whisker-marks said and they got to the room. "Okay, so here he is." Sakura said with a shaky voice because she's still a bit scared of him. Tsunade opened the door. And yes, Obito was really there, but he was still unconsious "He's in a coma" Tsunade said. Suddenly Naruto noticed something (wow that's new) "Granny Tsunade, why are we keeping him alive anyway, he's our enemy right?". "He can be very useful. We can interrogate him and get to lots of useful information." Tsunade stated. Sakura was very dissapointed and angry "I can't believe that guy is still alive" she said while she clenched her hands to fists. Naruto saw her do that and tried to calm her down "Calm down Sakura." He said. Suddenly,Sakura got angry "I'm notgoing to calm down, why should I?! He almost killed Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Bee-sama and most importantly: you." When she was in the middle of the second sentence, she started to sound sad and worried, which made Naruto blush again. Tsunade saw the hole thing and smiled. Naruto and Sakura kept looking at eachother for a few more seconds and then looked at Obito. "He's gonna be out of it for a long time." Sakura stated. Then there was silence for a while. Naruto broke the silence "Well, I'm going to tell Kakashi-sensei about this, bye Sakura-chan, bye Granny!". "Stop calling me like that will you?!" Tsunade yelled while Naruto left the room.

**At the training grounds**

Kakashi was reading one of his favorite books (of course you know which book it is) in the shadow of a tree and Naruto approached him. Kakashi noticed him "Hey Naruto, how's it going?" he asked. "Hah, you're reading that book again. You are reading it for the tenth time already." Naruto said. "You're wrong." Kakashi said "It's the eleventh time. I finished it yesterday. And didn't I just ask you how you're doing?" he asked. "I'm doing fine. And you are weird, you know that?" Naruto asked "Well, I came here because there's something important that will be very interesting to you." . "Well, what is it?" the copy-ninja asked. "Well…" Naruto said with a nervous tone. "What is it?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Obito is alive and is here in the hospital." Naruto said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

_**Kakashi's flashback**_

_Naruto hit Obito with a rasengan. It hit because they had a smart plan: they figured out that Obito transports the part of his body where the attacker is going to hit to an alternate dimension (I don't really know how to describe it.) with Kamui. It's the same dimension where the things where Kakashi uses Kamui on go, so he used Kamui on Naruto to bring him to that 'dimension' while Bee attacked Obito (like in the manga). Obito flew back and hit a tree. Kakashi walked over to him: "Obito ,I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." he said with a sad tone. Blood was coming out of Obito's mouth as he uttered "Even though I didn't understand what I saw back then, I will forgive you, even though it hurts so much. But I can tell that you're suffering as much as I do. Oh, I almost forgot," Obito said while almost losing counsciosness "I'm sorry that I didn't come back to the village when I had the chance, I was confused because of what I saw that day.". Kakashi came closer to Obito, he was now standing just a few feet from his former teammate. Naruto, Guy and Bee came closer too. Obito was barely counscious while he spoke his last words (well, not really his last words): "But remember: you will always be my best friend." after he said that, Obito closed his eyes. Kakashi felt the tears coming, but he was trying not to. Then, the rest of the allied shinobi force arrived at the scene and they ran towards them. "Naruto! Thank god, you're alright!" Naruto heard. It was Sakura. She ran towards him along with their other friends. When Sakura stood in front of Naruto, she gave him a hug, she was crying."I'm so happy you're okay." She said while she was still hugging her teammate. Kakashi saw that and smiled for a little while, but then looked back at Obito._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Big moments and lots of emotion, just like Kishimoto does! That's it for now! **_

_**Bye! **_

_**Fanfictionneer**_


	5. Chapter 5:The bond between two teammates

_**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it! Sorry for the wait again :I**_

_**PS: Because some people were confused a few parts back, I will explain a little thing to all of you: A flack jacket is the same as a Chuunin/Jounin vest!**_

**Chapter 5: The bond between two teammates**

"Kakashi-sensei, earth to Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, who was spacing out (because of the flashback of course). Kakashi looked at Naruto "Yeah I'm here! Stop yelling my ears off please.". Naruto was looking at him with a bit of a worried face and asked "Do you wanna go and see him?". Kakashi nodded as a response and they started walking to the hospital.

**At Konoha Hospital**

Naruto and Kakashi directly went to Obito's room without going to the lady at the desk again, because Naruto already knew where it was. They were standing in front of the door of the hospital room, Naruto was looking at his sensei who was spacing out again as he thougt to himself 'He's probably sad and relieved at the same time, I hope he's going to be fine.'. Then Kakashi became himself again as Naruto said something "Let's go inside.". Naruto opened the door and entered the room with Kakashi following him. Sakura and Tsunade were still in the room, they were sitting in chairs at the other side of the room. Kakashi walked over to Obito, who was still uncounsious while Naruto walked towards Sakura and Tsunade. Kakashi looked at Obito 'Obito, back when we were Young we never really liked each other, I hope that'll change.' . Naruto looked at his sensei "What will happen when Obito wakes up?" he whispered. Tsunade looked at him with a face showing she doesn't really know "I don't know, we'll see if he will still act like our enemy or not." She whispered back. After their little conversation, they looked at Kakashi and Obito. Sakura looked at her sensei with a sad face 'I hope everything will turn out okay.' She thought to herself.

**5 days later near Konoha Hospital**

Kakashi walked towards the hospital for his daily visit to Obito, who was still in a coma. Then, he ran into Naruto. "Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei, are you going to visit Obito again?" the loud-mouth asked. "Yeah, I am" the copy ninja simply said. "Can I come with you?" Naruto asked. "Sure" his sensei answered as they headed for the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Kakashi and Naruto enter the hospital and walked to the desk and Kakashi said "Hi, I'm here to pay a visit to Obito Uchiha.". The lady at the desk looked at her paperwork "Okay you know in wich room?" "Yes" Kakashi said and they to Obito's room. They opened the door and entered the room, they saw Sakura inside. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled wich was followed from Sakura "Idiot, don't yell in a hospital!"she yelled. "Woops" she uttered while holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Why are you here Sakura-chan?" whisker-marks asked. "I'm here to check on him, I work here after all." The medical-nin explained.

**Obito's P.O.V.**

'Where am I?' I thought. 'Am I… dead?'. I slowly tried to open my eyes, I heard people talking and standing a few metres away. When my eyes were open, I saw a white ceiling above my head. 'Why does this place feel so familiar?' I asked myself. I looked to my right and through a window. I couldn't believe my eyes: I was in the Hidden Leaf Village! Then I looked to my left and once again, I couldn't believe who were standing in the room: That pink-haired girl, the nine-tails jinchuuriki Naruto and…. Kakashi! My throat hurt but I still tried to speak but it was really hard to talk. "Kakashi…" I said with a creaky voice.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone's (accept Obito's) eyes widened when they heard Obito. The three of them turned around to see that Obito was awake, but still pretty weak. "Obito… y-you're awake." Kakashi uttered."Am I in Konoha Hospital?" Obito asked, still being barely able to talk. "Yes, you are." Sakura aswered in Kakashi's place. Sakura walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it for a moment "I'm going to notice Lady Tsunade." The kunoichi said and then walked out of the room. Obito turned to Naruto "So you're here too, why? I understand why Kakashi is here, but why are you here too? I'm your enemy."Obito said, beying able to speak a little better. "You're not my enemy anymore, so why not? And Kakashi-sensei is important to me so I'm also here to keep him company." Naruto said with his big, typical smile on his face. 'I'm not his enemy anymore?' Obito asked himself. "You're a funny and active kid, even though you had such a rough childhood." Kakashi's old teammate said while smiling a bit (that's really rare!). Kakashi was smiling too, he was really happy that his old teammate is alright, Naruto saw his sensei smiling so his typical Naruto-grin turned into a (normal) happy smile. Soon after that, Tsunade entered the room with Sakura following her close behind. "I see you're awake, good." The Hokage said while walking over to Obito. "And I see you survived the fight with Madara, even though you were split in half, so I take that the other Kage are alive as well." Kakashi's old teammate said. "Yes they are, I'm going to ask you a few questions. But I will do a examination first." Tsunade explained "So can the three of you go out of the room for a while, but I want you to come back after the examination." She continued. "Right." The three said before exiting the room."

**A little while later**

Tsunade opened the door to the room "Okay, you can come in." She said. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto walked into the hospital room. The Hokage began talking "Okay, now a few questions" "Allright, ask what you want." Obito said. "Okay. The most important question first: What are you going to do when you leave the hospital?" the Hokage asked with a serious tone. "Well, that depends to Zetsu and Kabuto, so what happened to those two?." The rouge asked. "Kabuto and Zetsu are both dead." Tsunade said. Obito continued "It also depends on the fact that I'm allowed in to be a shinobi or not." After he said that, he turned to his old friend Kakashi "Kakashi, remember what I said on the battlefield when I was about to die?".

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Ok hope you all liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Kakashi and Obito!

_**Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter of "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki"! I changed my lay-out a bit because a lot of people said it was a little difficult to read. **_

_**IMPORTANT: if you have questions about something, like about who are going to be in the story and who won't or about what will happen, you can ask those questions in your review, I will answer them in the beginning of the chapter. But if it's to big of a big spoiler, I will answer them in the answer of the reviews. **_

_**Okay, I hope you'll like this chapter too!**_

**Chapter 6: Kakashi and Obito: friends once again!**

"O-of course I remember, Obito." Kakashi said.

Obito felt happy that his old teammate remembered his ''last'' words.

"So, do you think we can be friends again: do you want to start over?" he asked unsure if Kakashi would be his friend again.

The rouge continued "E-even though we were real friends for just a little while.?"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered that he and Obito never got along until the day that Obito spoke THOSE words: **"Those who break the rules are considered scum, but those who don't care for their friends are worse than scum."**

Even though Kakashi was wearing a mask (as usual), you could see that a smile appeared on his face.

"Of course we can Obito." He said.

Kakashi held out his hand "Friends?" he asked.

Obito smiled "Friends." He said while shaking his friends hand. Everyone in the room smiled as well.

Naruto looked at Obito and his sensei while smiling as he thought to himself.

'We'll be like that too one day, Sasuke.'

Obito turned to look at Tsunade again.

"So… am I allowed to be a Konoha shinobi again?"

Everyone looked at Tsunade as she was thinking about what to decide.

"Okay." The Hokage said.

Everyone was happy and cheering, but suddenly it was quiet.

"But" Tsunade continued "I will deploy Anbu to keep an eye on you at all times and you can't leave the village for 6 months, so you can only do missions inside the village. You still have the same rank as when you left: Chuunin."

Obito gave the Hokage an understanding look.

"I understand, thank you for allowing me to stay."

Kakashi was very happy that his friend was allowed to be a Konoha shinobi again so he smiled. Obito was wondering how long he'd have to stay in the hospital.

"Lady Tsunade for how long do I have to stay in the hospital?" he asked.

"Well, we'll see, but normally you would have to stay here for about a month since you were severely injured." The Hokage answered.

"And you should get some rest now." She continued.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired." Obito said.

Kakashi noticed that his friend began to behave like he did when they were young, he was the Obito he had once known again.

'He's back to normal again. He talks almost the same way as Naruto, funny that I haven't noticed that much earlier.' The copy-ninja thought.

Everyone (except Obito of course) left the room. Tsunade left for her office while Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were still standing in front of the hospital.

"Naruto, Sakura, what about I treat you to some ramen since I'm in a good mood." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started drooling "Yeah, really? Wow thanks Kakashi-sensei, you're the best!" he shouted while spitting all over Sakura.

Naruto heard some growling and senced an evil presence, so he turned around to see Sakura who got soaked thanks to his drooling and spitting.

"Narutoooooo! You idiot!" the angry, demon-like kunoichi shouted as she sent her teammate flying.

After sending her teammate flying, Sakura turned back to her sensei and smiled.

"Okay, thank you sensei, we'll wait for Naruto to return and than we can go to Ichiraku."she said while stil smiling.

'Man, she's scary' Kakashi thought to himself while sweatdropping.

A few minutes later, a sweaty Naruto returned.

"Wow, I think you broke your personal record Sakura." He said while breathing heavily.

Sakura shot Naruto a glare, but their sensei interrupted the dangerous situation.

"Let's just go." He plainly said.

Sakura stopped glaring and they left for Ichiraku Ramen.

While they were walking, Sakura suddenly realized something.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Because of this situation with Obito you forgot to do something." Sakura said.

"What did I forget?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"Five days ago, you told Tsunade about your ''Big decision'' and said that you would leave the next day. And you're still here." Sakura said.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I TOTALLY FORGOT!" the knuckle-headed ninja yelled.

Sakura and Kakashi facepalmed.

"So when are you gonna ask him?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm gonna ask him after ramen! It's still afternoon and then I can leave tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Tomorrow already?!" the shocked Sakura exclaimed.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Naruto said making a weird, almost perverted face.

Not to long after that he got punched in the face by Sakura. Naruto landed on a chair at Ichiraku's somehow. "Oh, hi Naruto!" Teuchi said.

"He propably landed at Ichiraku's, so we should just continue to where we're headed." Sakura said, still being a little angry.

'Yep, scary indeed…' Kakashi thought.

At Ichiraku Ramen

Sakura and Kakashi arrived at Naruto's favourite place in the worldand entered the ramen shop. They spotted Naruto eating a bowl of ramen.

"So you DID land here, how lucky." Naruto's sensei said slightly amazed.

"Heh-heh, I know right." He said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Okay, let's just eat." Sakura said a little annoyed.

After the meal

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed while he, Kakashi and Sakura stood in front of the ramen shop.

"You're welcome, I guess." Kakashi said, while still thinking about how many bowls Naruto ate.

"Yeah, thank you sensei." The pink-haired kunoichi said.

"So, you're going to ask Konohamaru to go on that journey, right?" their sensei asked.

"Of course I am!" Naruto shouted happily.

"I'll come with you, I don't have anything to do anyway." Sakura said.

Naruto grinned "Is this a date?!" Naruto said.

"NO, you idiot!" his teammate shouted, but for some reason she didn't hit him.

"Okay, okay, it isn't a date."

"Let's just go" the kunoichi said annoyed. "Bye Kakashi-sensei." She said as she and Naruto left in search of Konohamaru.

'Those two are such a handful' their sensei thought as he left for his home.

To Naruto and Sakura

"So Naruto, do you have any idea where he is?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Around this time a day, he should be at the training grounds."

"Okay, let's go look if he's there then."

_**Okay that's it for this chapter! Please review, I hope I'll get some questions, that's much more interesting **___

_**See ya next time,**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Sakura!

_**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter of The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki! There are no questions yet **____** : it would be fun to answer some questions , I don't bite or anything xp. This is a very long chapter, it's very important after all!**_

_**Okay let's start the story!**_

**Chapter 7: Goodbye, Sakura!**

At the traininggrounds

"Konohamaru, I'm tired, are we gonna stop training for today?" Udon asked while breathing heavenly due to exhaustion

"No, I have to get stronger so that I can beat big brother Naruto one day!".

"Then why do we have to train too?!" Moegi complained.

"Because if you guys don't train with me, the difference between our strength will be too big, so I'll leave you in the dust." Konohamaru said, being full of himself.

"Well, the difference between your strength is gonna be much bigger soon, you'll leave them in the dust fors ure." Someone said.

Konohamaru turned around to see who it was: it was none other than Naruto and Sakura was with him.

"Hey big bro, Sakura! Uh, what did you mean?" Konohamaru said.

"Because I'm the one who trains you of course!" Naruto said.

'O-Oh, he thinking he's the best again…' Sakura thought while sweatdropping.

"Konohamaru, I wanna ask you something." Naruto said.

"What?" Konohamaru said wondering what he wanted to tell him.

"What about you go on a journey with me? You know, like Pervy Sage did to train me."

"REALLY?! AWESOME! YEAH!" Konohamaru exclaimed while doing a happy dance and Moegi, Udon and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Yeah, of course I mean it."

"Of course! When will we go?!" Naruto's rival asked.

"Tomorrow." Naruto said as if it was one of the most normal things in the world.

"Wow, that's fast… AWESOME!" Konohamaru shouted.

"I don't want to interupt your little party, but for how long are you going to stay away?" Moegi said.

"Two years" Naruto said plainly (I chose two years instead of two and a half years because it's easier to calculate everyone's age).

"That was to be expected…" Moegi and Udon said in unison (Sakura doesn't because she already knew, for the ones who forgot).

"Well, I'm going to pack my stuff for tomorrow! Bye Naruto, everyone!" Konohamaru yelled as he left.

"Bye Konohamaru! See ya tomorrow!" Naruto yelled back.

"Heh-heh, seems I'm really gonna leave tomorrow, huh." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Sakura said as she sighed.

'Funny… I think I'm actually going to miss him…' she thought to herself while looking at her teammate.

"Well, I'm goinng home. I'll be there to say goodbye tomorrow. See you all tomorrow!" Moegi said as she left too.

"I'm going home too. Bye Naruto and Sakura." Udon said and left.

"Bye!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"I think I'm going too." Sakura said.

"Wait Sakura-chan, can I walk you home?" Naruto said while expecting a ''no''.

"Sure." Sakura siad as a warm smile appeared on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened. Was this really happening? Did Sakura just agree to walk home with him?

"R-really!? You mean it?" he uttered surprised with Sakuras answer.

"Yeah, why not."

"Okay" Naruto grinned as they were headed for Sakuras home.

A little while later, still on their way to Sakuras house.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to find myself a student too." Sakura answered.

"Oh, really? Well, you should: it's lots of fun! You already know who?"

"I'm thinking about sticking to the same team as you." Sakura explained.

"Oh, you're gonna train Udon?" Naruto said.

"No idiot! Moegi of course!"

"What? You don't like Udon?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's not it. Training another girl is just more fun." Sakura explained.

"Oooohhh…"

"Well, here's my house, see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" The whisker-marks said as his favourite kunoichi entered her home.

Naruto smiled.

'Man, I'm gonna miss evryone, especially her…' Naruto thought.

'Well, I should propably go home and pack my stuff.' He continued thinking and started walking in the direction of his own house.

At Naruto's apartment

"Mmmmm… I already packed my clothes, my gear, my ramen, my other important stuff, so I guess that's everything." Naruto said.

He looked at his bedside table and walked towards it. He looked at the well known picture of team 7 and picked it up.

"We'll be the old team 7 soon, Sasuke…" he whispered as he smiled, not his typical grin but a warm smile.

"Wow it's dark already? Well, I guess I better get to sleep, tomorrow's a big day." He said to himself and went to bed.

The next morning at Naruto's apartment

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and strechted a little.

"Ahhhh, I slept so good!" he exclaimed.

"Well, time for breakfast! I'm starving!"

He ate a bowl of ramen (of course!) and put his clothes (and the flack jacket )on and looked in the mirror.

"Heh, I'll propably look a bit different when I come back." He said.

Naruto opened his door to go outside but turned around to have a last look at his apartment (they rebuild it by the way. Lucky guy ).

At Konohamaru's home

"Heh-heh, I'm ready to go!" he shouted as he took his backpack and walked out of the house.

At Sakuras house

Sakura was getting ready to go to the main gate to say goodbye to Naruto and Konohamaru and wish them good luck with the training.

"Okay, ready to head to the main gate." She said as she left her home as well.

"Good thing I noticed the others this time, he'll have a real goodbye now!"

At Konoha gate

It was still pretty early in the morning and the sun was starting to rise.

Naruto was the first to arrive at the gate. Not to long after that Konohamaru arrived, who was very excited.

"Well, ready to go Konohamaru?" Naruto asked his student.

"Of course I am!" he answered with a big grin.

"Wait, you're not gonna leave without saying goodbye , are you?" someone said.

Naruto turned around to see it was Kakashi.

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"And don't forget about us" Shikamaru said as he, Chouji and Ino arrived.

"And we're here too." Kiba said while he and the rest of team Kurenai walked over to the Group.

"So are we, and we brought the power of youth with us!" Gai said as he and his team arrived.

"And we are here too, we wouldn't want to miss it." Sakura said, arriving with Moegi and Udon.

"Heh-heh, thanks for coming to say goodbye everyone!" Naruto said with his typical Naruto-grin.

Everyone wished them good luck with their training and Naruto and Konohamaru were about to leave. Sakuras happy face suddenly turned into a sad one and thought back at what she was thinking about last night after Naruto walked her home.

_Begin flashback_

_Sakura was sitting on her bed and was looking at the stars through her open window._

'_The sky sure is clear tonight' she thought to herself._

'_I'm really AM going to miss him…'_

_She started thinking about what she went through with Naruto… and Sasuke…_

'_Why am I so mean… '_

'_Naruto has always been there for me, but I- I always pushed him away . He always protects me, helping me and the only things that I can do are the little things everyone can do…' she thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek._

_End flashback_

Naruto was about to leave, for two whole years. Although it wasn't as long as the last time, Sakura felt like it would take much longer for him to get back, she was sure of erverything now as she remembered Yamato's words when they were at Tenshi Bridge: _It isn't about the things you do are big or small, it's about if you really, really care about Naruto. I can tell that…_

Sakura thought to herself and realised what he was going to say: _I can tell that you really care about him and you should let him know._

'This is my chance…' Sakura thought.

"Okay goodbye everyone!" Naruto said and turned around and started to walk out of the village.

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled.

She suddenly grabbed Narutos arm and turned him around. Narutos eyes widened and needed some timeto register what was happening: Sakura was kissing him! (Hell yeah, finally!)

'Her lips… Th-they're so soft' he thought.

Eeveryone was shocked, espacially Lee: he was shocked in a bad way.

Sakura broke away from the kiss and looked Naruto in his eyes.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Naruto? Are you okay?" she asked as she saw Naruto standing still, staring into space.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled her into an embrace. Naruto had tears in his eyes (Of happiness of course)

"You-you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you" Naruto said with a shaky voice while crying a bit.

Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Everyone was smiling, accept Lee. Kiba looked at Hinata, he thought it was strange she was smiling too.

"Hinata, aren't you sad?" he whispered to her.

"No, I'm glad that Naruto finally got the one person he truly loves. If he's happy, i'm happy too." She said while looking at the new couple.

Kiba smiled at her and so did a few others who happened to have heard the little conversation.

The kiss ended and now Naruto was REALLY happy now.

"Well, we've gotta go now. Bye everyone! Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he and Konohamaru started to walk out of the village.

"Bye!" everyone shouted.

"Bye Naruto-KUN!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto blushed when Sakura used ''Kun''.

"Wow Naruto, you actually found yourself a girlfriend." Konohamaru said when they left the village.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" he said and punched Konohamaru on the head.

Sakura looked at them, walking towards the setting sun.

'Good luck, Naruto'

_**And that's the end of this AWESOME chapter! Sorry NaruHina fans, but hey Naruto's happy, Sakura is happy and Hinata is happy too: so everyone is happy! **___

_**Btw: Now, Naruto is (well, I think so) 16 now and Konohamaru should normally be 13. So when they come back, Naruto will be 18 and Konohamru will be 15. Yay!**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer **___


	8. Chapter 8: Training Time!

_**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki! Still no questions, too bad. Hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 8: Training time!**

Naruto and Konohamaru arrived at the first town since they left the village. Naruto looked around.

"Ok, here's lotsof space to train so… LET'S TRAIN!" Naruto shouted exited.

"Yeah!"

It was a beautiful small town with lots of little shops, restaurants and hotels. Around the village were lots of big grassy plains which were great for training.

"Mmmhhh, what should I learn you first?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Ah! I know!"

"What are you going to teach me, Naruto?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm gonna teach you the summoning jutsu!"

"Yay, awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed full of enthousiasm.

"It's good I have the scroll with me." Naruto said as he pointed to the big scroll on his back.

Naruto took the scroll from his back, laid it on the ground and opened it. There were a few names written in it, but the only ones Konohamaru knew were Jiraiya, Minato the fourth Hokage and Naruto. The names on the scroll were written with blood. (It's the same scroll where Naruto had to write his name on)

"Okay, now you'll have to write your name on this scroll with your blood to be able to summon toads." Naruto told his student.

"Okay" Konohamaru said and bit his thumb and wrote his name on the scroll.

"And, done." He said as he finished writing the last letter.

"Allright, give it a shot." Naruto said.

"Sure."

Konohamaru didn't need to bite his thumb since he already did that . He made the right hand signs (Boar, Dog, Bird/Rooster, Monkey and Ram) and placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called out and white smoke appeared.

As the smoke cleared they saw that there was a little tadpole. Naruto started to laugh.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Konohamaru cursed while Naruto couldn't stop laughing at his student.

"Hhahahahaha! I could do a perfect summoning jutsu from the very beginning." Naruto managed to say now that he calmed down.

'Yeah, right…' he then thought to himself while remembering that his summonings were equally pathetic.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one who sucked in the beginning…' he continued to think while sweatdropping.

"Just keep trying and you'll get the hang of it eventually." He told Konohamaru.

"Okay" Konohamaru said and tried again.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called and white smoke appeared again.

The smoke cleared, but it was as pathetic as the last time.

"This could take a while, so I'm gonna take a nap. Don't wake me up until you summoned a real one." Naruto said and walked over to a tree.

Naruto looked back at Konohamaru 'He can't try as many times as I could, I have much more chakra than him. I hope he can do it soon.' He thought, sat down against the tree and fell asleep.

A while later

"Naruto! Come look at this!" Konohamaru suddenly shouted, waking Naruto up.

"What? Did you do it?" Naruto asked a little surprised, but with a bored face.

Naruto walked up to his student and his bored face quickly turned into an annoyed one when he saw what Konohamaru had summoned.

"Look Naruto! It has legs!" he shouted.

Naruto facepalmed "And that's why you woke me up from my anti-annoyance-nap?!"

"Yeah."

Naruto sighed "Just wake me up again when you summoned a real toad."

"Yeah, yeah, go continue your stupid nap, but it won't be long until I have a real toad and it'll be a big one!" Konohamaru shouted pissed off as he was.

Naruto turned around to walk to a nearby tree and smiled. 'I know you can do it Konohamaru.'

Meanwhile, at the Leaf Village.

"Come on Sakura, can I start to learn real medical ninjutsu now!" Moegi said annoyed.

"No, Naruto and Konohamaru have left just a few hours ago and you became my student just a few minutes after that." Sakura said.

'Amazing, Moegi's progressing is as fast as me when I learned medical ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade.' She thought, observing her new student.

Sakura continued "And besides, you haven't finished healing that fish yet. And this IS real medical ninjutsu."

Sakura turned around and looked through the window 'Is your and Konohamarus training going well, Naruto?'

Back to Konohamaru and Naruto

"Naruto wake up! I did it!" Konohamaru shouted again.

Naruto jumped up and looked at the little toad.

"Well, it's a small one but it's a toad. Well done Konohamaru!" Naruto said and rubbed Konohamarus head.

The toad was about the same size as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu when Naruto summoned them for the first time. The little toad reminded Naruto of Gamakichi, but this one was blue.

"I've never seen you before little guy, what's your name?" Naruto asked the toad.

The toad looked at Naruto.

"Oh, I heard about you, you're Naruto, the Toad Sage. Am I right?" The blue toad said.

"Yeah, I am. So back to my question: what's your name?"

"The name's Gamakiru, nice to meet ya. And I'm Gamakichis son."

"Say what?! Gamakichi has a son?! " Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, toads grow up faster than humans ya know." Gamakiru said.

"Well, why didn't he tell me?!"

"I don't know… Maybe because he knew you'd react like a complete moron."

"That makes a lot of sense." Konohamaru said and Naruto glared at him.

"What? Just saying… Sheesh, touchy…"

Naruto stopped glaring and got a good idea (Wow, a real idea!)

"I have a good idea! Gamakichi and I are kinda like partners, so what about the two of you become training partners?" Naruto asked.

"But he's so small…" Konohamaru complained pointing at his new partner.

"But he's so big…" Gamakiru said pointing at his summoner.

"He'll grow during these two years. And so are you, but that isn't very important." Naruto said while remebering how big Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were after 2,5 years.

"Okay, if you say so…" both of them said.

"See, you're already in sinc." Naruto joked.

"But before we continue training, I want to have a chat with a certain someone." He continued.

Naruto bit his thumb and did the right handsigns.

"Summoning jutsu!" Naruto called out and placed his hand on the ground and white smoke appeared.

Once the smoke cleared, Gamakichi appeared.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see!" the bigger toad said.

"Explain!" His summoner said.

"Explain what?"

"That." Naruto said pointing at Gamakiru.

"Hey dad." The little toad said.

"Oh so you met Gamakiru."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Because I knew you'd react like a complete moron." Gamakichi explained.

"I knew it…" Gamakiru said.

"So how did my kid get here anyway?"

"I learned Konohamaru the summoning jutsu." Naruto said proudly.

"Oh, really." Gamakichi said, looked at Konohamaru and remembered him from when Naruto tried to create a colaboration ninjutsu.

"Welcome to the family kid" he continued.

"Thanks" Konohamaru said with a smile.

And so, two years of training started both in a small village and at home.

_**Okay that's it for this part! The next part will be an awesome Crossover with three other anime that I watch, I'm not telling which ones, that's a surprise **___

_**I hope I'll get some questions soon **___

_**See you all next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


	9. Chapter 9: Crossover Party! Part 1

_**Hello everyone! Here is the crossover! Yay!Sorry it took so long, but it was a long chapter! Hope you'll like it! (This crossover will be two (or maybe three) chapters long **____**!)**_

_**Well, of course I don't own any of the animes used in this entire story! (lol I actually never put a disclaimer in the beginning of a chapter before)**_

**Chapter Nine: Crossover Party! Part One**

Before Naruto and Konohamaru left on their training journey, Naruto was called to Tsunades office one morning but he wasn't the only one. The other rookies and Sai (Instead of Sasuke of course) were there as well. The Hokage had a special mission fort hem.

"Okay, now that everybody's here, I can explain what this ''special mission'' is: You have to escort special guests and just do some fun stuff with them here in the village." Tsunade explained.

"Huh? And you need all of us for that?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Yes I do. I'm sure you heard about all of them, but I don't think you know so much about them that you could guess all of them if I'd say were they come from." The Hokage said.

"Wanna bet Granny?" Naruto asked sure of himself.

"You know I can't say no to a bet."

'That was to be expected…' Shizune thought while sweatdropping.

"If I win, you pay my Ichiraku Ramen for an entire year!" Naruto said.

'Figures…' Sakura thought while facepalming.

"Okay and if I win you stop calling me Granny **forever**."

"Not this again…" Shizune said, soon followed by an "oink" from Tonton.

"Man, those bets are such a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"No it isn't my friend, bets burn with the **Power of Youth**." Lee said.

Tenten sweatdropped 'Not again…'

"Okay, let's begin already." Naruto whined.

"Okay, there are **19** of them, so I think you're not gonna know ALL of them." Tsunade said.

"I think I will."

"Allright, you have to get all of them right."

"Yeah, yeah begin already."

"The first one is from a village called Fuusha Village on Dawn Island." Tsunade began.

"Awesome! Straw Hat Luffy! Can't wait to meet him, I heard he's very strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Beginners luck…" Tsunade mumbled.

"So that means that the rest of his crew comes too, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct, you already got half of them." Tsunade said

'Damn, I'm going to lose'

"The next one currently lives in Magnolia, in Fiore and he was raised by a dragon called Igneel."

"Awesome! The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, from the Fairy Tail guild comes too!" Naruto said.

"That also means that Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Charle are coming too." He continued.

"What the…?" Tsunade said and looked at Narutos idiotic grin.

"Nevermind…" she said.

'He's getting every single one of them right. He sure loves his ramen…' Sakura thought.

"This contest is full of the **Power of Youth**!" Lee said.

"Yeah yeah Lee, we know, you already told us…" Neji said to his teammate who was almost literally on fire.

"Allright, three more. Two of them are brothers and they come from Risembool." Tsunade continued.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, cool! That means that the last person is probably Winry Rockbell. Heh-heh, I can't wait to eat delicious and free Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto shouted while grinning.

"Damn, I lost!" Tsunade complained while slamming her fist on her desk, breaking it in two.

"Not another desk…" Shizune said annoyed.

Tsunade calmed down. "Okay, they could arrive here at any moment now, so you should go to the main gate." She said.

"Okay" everyone said in unison and the left the office.

The group of young shinobi was walking towards the gate. Everyone (or almost everyone) was exited to meet these well-know heroes and legends.

"Hey Naruto, I heard they're all very strong, you think you could beat them in battle?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Of course I can! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know." The young Inuzuka commented.

**At the main gate**

"Okay, they can arrive at any second now!" Naruto said exited.

"Look! There are the first ones!" Sakura said pointing in the direction where a group was walking towards the gate.

(Before I give the discriptions and stuff, I should say that the characters of One Piece are from before the two years, Fairy Tail doesn't really matter because they stay the same age but they are from after the seven-year gap and Fma is gonna be like they are in the biggest part of both series so Al doesn't have his body back yet, I chose these ages for all these characters because they WILL come back in the story after the timeskip of this fic but I don't know when.)

The group came closer. There were three people: A girl with blonde hair, a big guy in armor and a small pipsqueak. The group arrived at the gate and Naruto walked forward towards them.

"Hi you guys must be Edward, Alphonse and Winry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya." Naruto said with his typical grin on his face.

The group of three smiled and the pipsqueak called Edward stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Hi Naruto nice to finally meet you, I heard alot about you and your friends." He said while smiling.

Naruto returned the smile and felt something hard while they were shaking hands.

"Ah, so this arm must be the automail arm huh?" Naruto asked while they released each others hands.

"Yep, it is. It's made by the best mechanic in the world." Edward answered and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm.

Winry smiled at Eds words.

Everyone introdused themselves, some of them in a weird way, like Lee. He said to his new friends that the Power of Youth brought them together, making a bad first impression…

Winry saw a friendly-looking girl with pink hair coming her way.

"Hello, my name's Sakura." The girl said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Winry. I heard a few things about you, you're so cool!" Winry said exited, acting like she met her big hero or something.

"Wow, thanks. I didn't know I was so famous." Sakura said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, you sure are."

Sai looked at Alphonse and asked him an uneasy question.

"Isn't it warm in that armor? Do you wear it all the time?" he asked.

"Um, well… you see…" the boy in armor started.

"Sai, you don't know anything do you? That armor is empty, only his soul is in it." Naruto explained but noticed Al looking down.

"But he's very cool and strong too!" the whisker-marks continued with a big grin on his face.

Alphonse soon looked happier, you couldn't really SEE it but you could feel it.

"Look, there's the second group." Shikamaru noticed.

The ones arriving this time was a much larger group, there were nine of them. There were lots of special looking people, such as a guy with big arms and a metal nose who didn't wear pants, a reindeer, a walking skeleton and a guy with a very long nose. The well-known Straw Hat Crew had arrived.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village, Straw Hat Crew, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said full with enthousiasm and held out his hand as the kind and funny-looking captain stepped forward.

The captain shook Narutos hand and grinned "Hi Naruto, I'm Luffy!"

"Nice to meet you Luffy." Naruto grinned back.

Luffy noticed Hokage mountain and stars appeared in his eyes "Segai!" he exclaimed.

"I'm happy that you like the village." Naruto answered.

The others of the crew started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Nami, I'm the navigator" An orange-haired girl said.

"I'm the glorious CAPTAIN USOPP!" the guy with the long nose said.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro and I'm going to be the worlds best swordsman." A guy with green hair and three katanas said.

"Hello ladies (and guys), I'm Sanji the cook. But you can call me Sanji-kun!" A man with blonde hair and a weird curly eyebrow exclaimed.

"Hello, my name is Chopper. I'm a doctor." The little reindeer said.

"And my name is Robin and I a man archeologist, pleased to meet you all." The woman with black hair said.

Next, the guy with the big arms and a metal nose came one step forward "Hey everyone, I am Franky and I'm the shipwright of the crew."

And the last person came forward. It was the walking skeleton "Hello everybody, I am Brook and I'm the musician. I am so honoured to meet so many famous and strong people that my eyes are popping out. Oh, I don't have eyes, YOHOHOHOHOHOOO! And ladies, can I see your panties?" He asked, but got punched by Nami and Sakura and got a wrench thrown against his skull by Winry.

The three agressive girls looked at eachother for a few seconds and then started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, we are so alike, I like you girls." Nami said to Winry and Sakura.

"Oh-ow…" Naruto, Ed and,strangely, Luffy said at the same time.

Robin looked at the trio that arrived before them and smiled "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell, hello."

"Hi" the three said in unison while kindly smiling and waving.

Luffy noticed the small state alchemist and stared at him.

"Eum, what are you looking at?" Ed asked a bit intimidated by Luffy's blank staring.

"Ooooh, you're small, shishishi." Luffy exclaimed.

Edwards expression soon changed. He wanted to attack Luffy but he was being held by his younger brother.

"I'M NOT SMALL! IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL RIPP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" he shouted really pissed while Luffy was still laughing. (lol I love the scene where Ed says that in FMA :p)

'That's because he never drinks his milk…' Winry thought a bit annoyed while sweatdropping.

All the rest introduced themselves in a normal way, or at least almost everyone.

"Oh look, there's the last group." Franky noticed.

The group contained five humans and two flying cats. The first person was a guy with pink, spikey hair and a white scarf, the second person was a guy with black, spikey hair. Another one was a woman with red hair and she wore armor. The fourth one was a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and the last person was a girl with blue hair. One of the cats was blue and looked like a boy and the other one was white and appeared to be a girl.

Naruto and the rest walked up to the group to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Naruto! You guys must be from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yeah we are, nice to meet ya Naruto, I'm Natsu. I heard alot about you, you're very strong." Natsu said.

"Thanks, I heard lots of stories about you and your friends too. You're very strong too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Naruto complemented.

"Heh, thanks."

The rest of the group started to introduce themselves, the first of them was the black haired guy.

"Hi everyone, I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said.

"Oh, I heard about you, you use Ice Make magic right?" Nami asked.

"Yes I do, I'll show you all." Gray said and put his left fis ton the palm of his right hand.

When Gray removed his fist from his other hand, a small figure, which was the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild appeared.

Stars appeared in Luffy, Usopp and Choppers eyes "Woooooooooooow!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks" The Ice mage answered.

The next person introduced herself "Hi, I'm Lucy and I am a Celestial Spirit mage." The blonde-haired girl said kindly.

"I heard about that, it's like our Summoning Jutsu." Shikamaru said, being as Sharp as ever.

"Yeah, I heard about the Summoning Justu too. I would like to see it, can someone show it to us?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I can! But will you show u show you call for a Celestial Spirit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said exited.

"Okay, here goes." Naruto said and bit his thumb. He did the right handsigns and placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he called out as white smoke appeared.

The smoke cleared and a orange toad appeared, it was the toad that we all know as Gamakichi.

Once again, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and this time, Natsu, were easily impressed. "Segaaaaaaiiii!".

"Hey there Naruto, who are all your new friends?" Gamakichi asked, referring to the Straw Hats, Ed and co. and the team from Fairy Tail.

"There guests here in the village and they're very strong." Naruto explained.

"Ok, hi everyone" the toad greeted.

"Hello" all the others, exept the idiots who were still impressed said.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Naruto told Lucy.

"Okay" Lucy answered as she took one of her keys. "Open, gate of the lion. Leo!" she exclaimed and Loke (or Leo but I'll just say Loke) appeared.

"Hi Lucy, everyone." The spirit greeted and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Naruto were impressed the most.

"Woooooooowwwww!" Was all they could say.

Loke looked a bit freaked out and annoyed because Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Naruto were poking him to see if he was real.

"Euhm, who are these guys and why are they poking me?" Loke asked his master and friend.

"They are some new friends and I think they are poking you because they want to see if you are real and not some kind of illusion." Lucy said, followed by giggling.

'Hmmm, why didn't they poke me then?' Gamakichi wondered and stared at his summoner and his new friends who were still poking Loke.

'Well, I better be glad they didn't…' he thought while sweatdropping.

"Okay, now it's my turn." The woman in armor said, giving no one else even a small chance to go before her.

'She freaks me out. Man, women are so troublesome.' The young lazy-assed Nara thought.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and I use requip-magic."

Of course, we know at least two persons there who only use weapons to fight.

"Sounds interesting." Tenten stated.

"Yeah, interesting." Zoro said.

'So there are others here that use swords or other weapons, I'm looking forward to see them fight.' Erza thought and then realised something.

"You are Roronoa Zoro, am I right?" Erza asked, since she and the rest of Fairy Tail weren't there when the Straw Hats introduced themselves.

Zoro nodded as a reply.

"Maybe we should spar sometime around." Erza said with a smirk.

"Good idea." Zoro replied.

The next person stepped forward, it was the girl with the blue hair.

"H-hello everyone, my name is Wendy Marvel. I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." She said a bit shyly.

"Hello Wendy." All the others said.

One of the two cats came forward "Hi I'm Happy and this is Charle. We're exceeds." He said, introducing both himself and Charle.

"You guys are awesome! I wanna fly too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy… You can't fly, you idiot." Nami stated, facepalming.

"Flying should be very handy." Usopp said.

"Aye, it is. But it wears off when my magic power runs out." Happy explained.

"Well, everyone introduced themselves, so what are we gonna do first?" Naruto asked, gaining the large groups attention.

_**Okay that's part one of 'crossover party'! Man, it took me very long to do all these introductions! Yay, the other animes are One Piece, Fairy Tail and FMA/FMAB!**_

_**Well, until next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Crossover Party! Part 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Yay Chapter number 10! :p Sorry that it took such a long time, but as you can see, it's pretty damn long **__** and I had my exams and stuff.**_

_**PS: I forgot to mention in the previous chapters that even though I read the manga (Now spoiler alert!) I decided to keep Neji alive.**_

_**Well, enjoy **_

**Chapter Ten: Crossover Party! Part 2**

_Last time: One of the two cats came forward "Hi I'm Happy and this is Charle. We're exceeds." He said, introducing both himself and Charle._

"_You guys are awesome! I wanna fly too!" Luffy exclaimed._

"_Luffy… You can't fly, you idiot." Nami stated, facepalming._

"_Flying should be very handy." Usopp said._

"_Aye, it is. But it wears off when my magic power runs out." Happy explained._

"_Well, everyone introduced themselves, so what are we gonna do first?" Naruto asked, gaining the large groups attention._

Sakura came with a good (and logical) idea: "Well, shouldn't we first show them around in the village Naruto?"

"Yeah, you're right Sakura-chan." The future-hokage answered.

"Follow me everyone!" he said proudly as he walked off to who-knows-where.

He suddenly stopped and turned around "Euhm, where are we going?" he asked.

Sakura got angry. "Well, you should have thought about that before you walked off, idiot!"

Nami, Winry and Lucy looked at eachother. "Apparently, there are idiots everywhere…" Winry noticed.

"Yeah but there isn't a bigger idiot than him." Nami and Lucy said, both pointing at their groups idiot who were both chasing a cat along with Alphonse.

Naruto noticed that the cat was brown and had a red ribbon on his right ear.

'It just HAD to be that one…' he thought while sweatdropping.

Tenten came with a good idea (which was also pretty logical -_-) "What about we go to Hokage Mountain first?"

"Yeah, good idea Tenten, lets go!" Naruto exclaimed exited.

"Hokage Mountain is that rock fase right?" Winry asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Jep, it is." Kiba answered.

"It looks SUPERRRR!" Franky quoted, doing his famous (and weird) pose and making most of the Straw Hat Crew sweatdrop.

Lucy came a bit closer to Nami and whispered. "Is he sick or is he just weird?"

"Unfortunately that's how he is…" Nami whispered back.

Naruto looked at Franky with a weird, almost disgusted face (Lol, I don't really know how to describe something like that XD). "Thanks…?"

"It was my SUPERRR pleasure!" the hentai cyborg continued, doing his pose again and now making every normal person sweatdrop.

'Disturbing…' Ino thought, like most of the other witnesses of this strange _thing_.

**On Hokage Mountain:**

"Here we are, Hokage Mountain!" Naruto proudly announced to everyone.

"What a beautiful view." Robin complimented.

"Yeah, I know right." Naruto said as he walked over to one of the heads, the one of Minato, the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto sat down on the Fourth's head and looked at the spectacular view.

Sakura looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Why does he always sit there?'she wondered.

Everyone else went to sit at the edge of the mountainfase and enjoyed the view and the refreshing breeze.

They sat there for a while and they talked about their adventures. So after a while they left for their next stop.

"So where are we going next?" Naruto asked.

"Well it is almost midday, we should eat something first. While we are eating we can plan out the rest of the day" Neji pointed out, acting like himself by acting normal. (NOTE: I didn't tell you guys yet but you all noticed Neji in the beginning of the fic too. SPOILER ALERT! I decided to keep him alive )

Naruto smiled "Good idea Neji, but you don't have to be so formal ya know." He noted, followed by a sigh from Neji.

"And I know what we could eat." Naruto continued.

Sakura looked at him, knowing what was going to come "Oh-Oh, I know that face…."

**On one of the training fields:**

"I knew it…" Sakura said facepalming while she and everyone else sat in a big circle around many, many bowls of Ichiraku Ramen, which were of course paid by none other than the Fifth Hokage.

"Ooooohhhh, it looks yummy!" Luffy said excited, ready to attack the ramen at any second. (NOTE: of course, Luffy ate ramen before with Sabo and Ace in one of the episodes.)

"Wait 'till ya eat it, it's the best ramen in the world!" Naruto said, also ready to eat.

"Yeah it sure looks good." Ed noted.

"It looks really yummy, although I like eating fire better." Natsu told them also hungry for some delicious ramen.

"It looks that way because it IS delicious!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm really starting to get hungry, so let's eat!" he continued.

After that being said, everyone started eating, some more than others and 3 of them MUCH more than the rest. Those three were, of course, none other than Naruto, Luffy and Chouji. Well, anyway, everyone absolutely loved the delicious ramen made in the best ramenshop in the Hidden Leaf Village. The size of the stomachs of the three biggest eaters amazed the biggest part of the large group.

Lucy was watching them in both shock and amazement "Wow, and I thought that Natsu ate alot. I was definately wrong. These guys eat about twice as much as him!"

Sakura, Nami and Ino didn't look amazed at all "Well, you get used to it after a long, long time…"

Everyones stomach enjoyed the food that was given to them. The only exceptions were Brook, who of course came with yet another skull joke about it, and Alphonse, who didn't have a body at all so didn't eat. After a while, every noodle and every drop and bit of ramenbroth was gone.

"That tasted great!" Wendy complimented.

"Yeah, it sure did." Some others said.

And of course, a particular curly-browed cook was interested in the delicious food. "Oi, Naruto, can you ask the guy who made this to give the recipe and then give it to me sometime?"

"Sure, no prob." The person spoken to answered.

Naruto sent clones to bring the bowls back to Ichiraku's. Now, they had to think about the next thing they should do.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kiba wondered. (hadn't heard about him in a while )

Naruto and the other ex-rookies thought about something to do. (Well, they sure aren't rookies anymore. ) After some thinking , someone came with a good idea. The person who came with that idea was of course Lee (he actually came with a good idea for a change…)

"I know! Let us all demonstrate our power of youth by showing our skills in sparring matches!" he proposed.

"Hey, you actually came with a good idea Lee. I sure haven't seen that before." Tenten remarked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Bushy-Brow!" The whisker-marks complimented.

Everyone agreed and soon they also decided to make it a little tournament, so they started deciding who goes against who by pulling numbers. (of course Winry, Happy and Charle don't participate)

Here are the numbers:

1: Ino

2: Zoro

3: Alphonse

4: Gray

5: Usopp

6: Shino

7: Chopper

8: Lucy

9: Lee

10: Franky

11: Edward

12: Sai

13: Natsu

14: Shikamaru

15: Sakura

16: Erza

17: Brook

18: Nami

19: Kiba

20: Robin

21: Wendy

22: Neji

23: Naruto

24: Sanji

25: Chouji

26: Luffy

27: Tenten

28: Hinata

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Unfortunately, in this fic, I don't have enough room for such a long thing **** BUT: I will make a little extra fic, where these matches will be in! So I will start writing it ASAP. So of course, it will be skipped here and they're not gonna say anything about who won.**

**I'll put the link here as soon as it's finished: s/9436515/1/The-Tale-of-Naruto-Uzumaki-Extra-The-S parring-Tournament**

**So after the little tournament:**

Everyone was exhausted and were either sitting, lying on the ground, lying on the ground sleeping, or (which is totally weird) asleep while sitting. This last one was, so you're not freaked out (LOL), only Zoro.

"Wow, you guys are even better than they say." Edward said in between hard breathing to Luffy, Natsu and Naruto.

"Thanks" the three others said.

Everyone was covered in bruises, or worse, but nothing too bad. Chopper, Sakura and Ino were going around to patch everyone up. Of course, Chopper was fascinated by the medical ninjutsu Sakura and Ino were capable of doing.

"Wow, that's so awesome! And handy too!" he complimented.

"Heh, thanks Chopper, you're not bad either." Sakura said.

After Chopper heard that, well, anyone who watches One Piece knows what happens: Chopper started his little dance-thing, 'noodling' his arms around while blushing and smiling.

"That doesn't make me happy, you asshole!" he exclaimed.

Sakura and Ino sweatdropped "It sure does look like it…"

After healing many of the 'participants of the little tournament, Sakura only needed to heal one more, Naruto, who was one of the ones with the worst injuries (she had better healed him first lol)

"Seriously Naruto, you're so reckless, even in sparring matches." She said while starting to heal her teammate, smiling eventhough she was telling him that he was reckless. (weird… XD)

"Heh-heh, sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said while rubbing his hand at the back of his head. (like he always does :p)

"Just be a bit more careful, okay?" the pink-haired kunoichi said with a kind and soft voice.

Naruto smiled "Okay, Sakura-Chan."

After that, everyone was patched up and ready to do more fun things. The little tournament took quite a long time, it was almost starting to get dark. And once again, the Leaf shinobies were thinking about what they should do next. This time, Ino came with the good idea.

"I know! Let's go to a karaokebar!" she proposed.

Many of them, who weren't really interested in singing in front of everyone reacted shocked. It was kinda like: "WHAT?! I don't wanna sing in front of everyone!". Well, kinda like that, it was still a little bit worse :p.

"What's the problem? I'm not afraid of singing in front of them." Ino aksed.

"Yeah, you! Not everyone else! You're never afraid for stuff like that, as long as you are the center of attention!" Sakura remarked.

"Yeah, so what? Forehead."

"Ino-pig!"

And so, they started yet another ''discussion''. But there was one who sacreficed himself and his wellbeing in order to stop them.

"Hey stop it already, calm down." Naruto said, standing inbetween them.

"Step aside Naruto and allow me to beat up this selfish, annoying Ino-Pig!"

"No I won't Sakura-chan, I don't want you two to get hurt for something this stupid." Naruto refused, not a wise decision…

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and simply threw him away, scaring many of the surrounding people.

Sakura looked back at Naruto for a moment, seeing that he had landed straight into a tree. "Sorry Naruto, but this Ino-Pig needs to learn a lesson or two."

And so, the ''Little discussion'' went on for a while, containing many 'Foreheads' and 'Ino-Pigs' and other bad words.

After a few minutes, the fighting died down and fors ome strange reason, they did what Ino proposed. (LOL)

**At the karaokebar**

Well, they first ate something , keeping the employees really busy for a while because of the ones with an abnormal-sized stomach and then they started with the karaoke, with some of them were traumatized for life, and with others they were shocked that they could really sing.

**Here's the list of the ones who're forced to sing and what they sang (I'm only, or at least mostly, using anime songs! Yay) And I still show the reactions XD. Lol, just doing EVERYONE. You should listen to all of them whie reading this, it's fun! **

1: Ino, (of course she wants to go first! lol): Naruto Opening 3: Kanashimi wo yasashisa ni (Nostalgia :p)

Most people thought that she was bluffing that she could sing, man, were they worng…

2: Shikamaru (poor guy….): Naruto Shippuden Ending 1: Nageroboshi (Shooting star) **Naruto All Stars Version.**

Well, they were surprised that he could actually sing. Maybe, Ino forced him to do that because she knew for some reason… Or, she just wanted to have a good laugh and she didn't get a reason to laugh. XD

3: Chouji: Naruto Opening 7: Namikaze Satellite

Well, surprised too XD

4: Lee (Oh, boy, Am I gonna surprise you xD): Naruto Opening 6: No boy, no cry. (A real Lee-lik song in my opinion)

Well, they were all truly shocked, that he's actually able to sing. XD

5: Neji: Naruto Shippuden Ending 5: Sunao Na Niji (Lol niji is almost Neji :p)

And of course everyone was surprised once again (well, that's with probably most of them)

6: Tenten: Naruto Shippuden Ending 3: Your Story/ Kimi Monogatari

And this time they weren't surprised fors ome reason and they enjoyed it like with everyone else.

7: Kiba: Naruto Shippuden Ending 6: Broken Youth

Well, surprised agin (I'll probably have to say that alot :I)

8: Yes indeed, it's Shino XD: BIG SURPRISE: Naruto Shippuden Opening 11: Totsugeki Rokku (Oh man, I love surprising people!)

REALLY SURPRISED, and probably you guys too xD

9: Hinata: Naruto Shippuden Opening 5: Ikimono Gakari

And that also suprised everyone, not the fact that she could sing, but the fact that she wasn't that shy at that moment.

10: Sai (LOL): Naruto Ending 9: Nakushita Kotoba

And that was also a BIG surprise for everybody (again)

11: Sakura: Naruto Opening 9: Yura Yura **Naruto All Stars Version**

Not THAT big of a surprise and a bit of jealousy of Ino. So they enjoyed it like with everyone else, but the one who enjoyed it the most was Naruto: 'Man, her singing's amazing… She's amazing.' He thought with a smile, which Sakura noticed.

12: Finally Naruto's turn!: Naruto Movie 3 Ending: Tsubomi **Naruto All Stars Version**

**(This will be a long reaction since he's the main character): **They were, once again, shocked. The idiot could sing XD!

Kiba smirked "Not bad Naruto, not bad."

Shikamaru did the same "Well, waddaya know, he can sing."

Luffy grinned "He's good!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Natsu agreed.

Sakura was smiling at her teammate, who was still singing 'Your singing is simply amazing Naruto. I wonder if you have some other things that you're good at that we don't know about. You keep surprising us'

And everyone was extra surprised when Naruto decided that he wanted to do a SECOND one.

Which is Naruto Shippuden Ending 2: Michi to you all (yep, not distance all star version, I wanna surprise them even more.)

And they were surprised allright XD When he was done, he gained a big applause from the entire group.

And the Leaf shinobi weren't done yet:

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru: Naruto Ondo

And all of the Konoha ninja together: Naruto Ending 5: Ima Made Nando Mo. (Imagine Naruto is the one who sings alone and then the rest comes)

And now One Piece:

1: Zoro (yeah I'm saving Luffy for last): One Piece Character Song: Eyes of Zoro

They were all like "OMG Zoro can sing!" LOL

2: Nami: One Piece Character Song: Between the Wind

They weren't really surprised :p Exept the ones who are easily surprised that is (well, you know who)

3: Usopp: One Piece Character Song: Usopp no Hanamichi

Surprised faces too

4: Sanji: One Piece Character Song: Moulin Rouge

Not really surprised, you could expect that a professional cook can sing.

5: Chopper: One Piece Character Song: Present (KAWAI!)

The girls all thought that Chopper was super cute (and so do I!) He made them melt form the cuteness. And they were surprised at the end of the song (you know when you hear it!)

6: Robin: One Piece Character Song: My Real Life

They weren't surprised with the fact that she could sing, but with the fact that how GOOD it was. It was simply amazing!

7: Franky: One Piece Character Song: Guarantee!

They were really surprised, because they expected him to be a really bad singer.

8: Brook: New World (although that song didn't exist yet LOL)

Well, the crew wasn't surprised at all, he's a musician after all and they already heard him singing.

9: Luffy (yay!): Every One-Peace!

They were absolutely SHOCKED. It was simply amazing that the idiotic captain could really sing.

Also: Luffy and Chopper: One Piece Character Song: Dr. Tony Tony Chopper

Usopp and Chopper: One Piece Character Song: Friends

Nami and Robin: One Piece Character Song: Hurricane Girls

The entire crew: One Piece Opening 7 (and 1 and 10 of course): We Are! **9 member version**

Now Fairy Tail (and saving Natsu for last):

1: Lucy: Fairy Tail Character Song: Happy Holiday

They also weren't surprised with that Lucy could sing, but what did amaze them that her singing was absolutely amazing! She got many WOW's .

2: Gray: Fairy Tail Character Song: Naked Dream

Yet again, surprised.

3: Erza: Fairy Tail Character Song: Believe

MANY ' OMG, AWESOME' 's

4: Wendy: Fairy Tail Character Song: Amazing Blessings

Many Wow's and Kawaii's

5: Happy: Fairy Tail Character Song: Happy Day

Like Chopper, many Kawaii's

6: Charle: (She doesn't have her own character song ) Fairy Tail Ending 11: Glitter (that one's super awesome!)

Many were surprised LOL

7: Natsu: Fairy Tail OVA Opening 1: Eternal Fellows

They reacted shocked and amazed, they never expected that Natsu could sing, and good too! :p

And also: Happy and Charle: Fairy Tail Character Song: Have a nice day!

Natsu and Gray: Fairy Tail OVA Opening 2: Blow Away

Natsu and Happy: Fairy Tail Character Song: Itsumo Zenkaida

Lucy, Erza and Wendy: Fairy Tail OVA 4 Ending: Happy Tale

Entire Fairy Tail team who are there: Fairy Tail Opening 2: Sense of Wonder

And finally FMA(B) (keeping Ed for last):

1: Alphonse: FMA Brotherhood Opening 5: Ame (well, it doesn't really fit his voice though)

Also pretty amazed reactions, especially from Edward and Winry.

2: Winry: FMA Brotherhood Ending 2: Let it out (that's my favourite FMAB ending )

They were also amazed by Winry's singing talents Of course, especially Edward and Alphonse.

3: Edward: Brothers English Version by Vic Mignogna (Ed's english voice actor, I watched FMA and FMAB english dubbed)

And of course, like with almost everyone else, shocked and amazed and stuff (LOL again) A really sensetive subject to sing about too.

Also: Ed, Al and Winry: FMA Brotherhood Opening 4: Period (My favourite FMAB opening Imagine Ed is the one who sings the alone-parts)

So those were all of them, apparently everyone could sing, even Lee, Shino, Zoro,…

They had lots of fun and after everyone had their turns, they went back to the training field and sat there around a big campfire (apparently, they were allowed too XD).

Naruto looked a little down "So, you're all leaving tomorrow already huh…"

"Yeah, we are. Too bad." Gray said.

"Oi, we'll still be friends right? And we'll see each other again one day." Luffy said with his signature grin.

Everyone cheered up "Yeah, you're right Luffy." Naruto said with HIS signature grin.

"Yohohohohoho! Let's all sing a song together!" Brook proposed and picked up his violin, which was lying next to him and began to play a well-known song to the strawhat crew: Binks sake.

They all sang along with smiles on their faces. Well, almost everyone sang along with smiles on their faces (SHINO XD). Naruto, Luffy, Natsu and Edward were dancing together arm in arm (so their arms over eachothers shoulders, if you know what I mean.) (You should all listen to it while reading XD) They partied the night away: singing, dancing, eating, drinking, laughing,… They all had a great time. Zoro, Erza and Tsunade, who had shown up, had a drinking contest, which Erza won (LOL, not Tusnade). Kakashi had shown up too: he and Sanji were looking in some Icha-Icha books and Sanji having a nosebleed. The girls were all talking with eachother (exept Erza, who was drunk, although she had won that drinking contest). Naruto, Natsu, Ed and Luffy were having a meat-eating contest. Last place was Edward (with his tiny stomach in his midget body XD), third was Naruto because it wasn't ramen, second was Natsu, who had put all the meet he had to eat on fire in the campfire and first was, of course, Luffy and Chouji, he wasn't allowed to participate by Ino who yelled at him that he would land in the hospital again. Happy and Chopper were riding Akamaru, almost falling of, twice. And so it went on until late in the night. Everyone was lying on the ground sleeping, exept Robin, who was reading a book, Shino, who was sitting and Shino-ing (XD) and Alphonse (well, ya know why), who was sitting next to the sleeping forms of Ed and Winry, looking at the stars. Robin went to sit next to Alphonse, Shino didn't because he's, well.. .Shino.

"It's a beautiful clear night isn't it, Armor-san?"

"Yes, it is. Back at our home in Risembool, you also pretty often had clear skies like this."

"On our ship, we can often see clear skies as well. But not so clear as this one."

"It is pretty rare here as well." Shino finally said, walking towards them.

"Well, let's enjoy it then" Someone next to them suddenly said. It was Edward, who had woken up. He got up and sat next to the small group.

"Oh, sorry brother, did we wake you up?" Al asked.

"Kinda, but it doesn't matter. Staying up is more fun anyway and I already slept alot."

"Almost everyone has. It's fun to see how some people sleep, it's pretty interesting, don't you think so Alchemist-san." Robin said, making Al and Ed look at her with a confused look and Shino just standing there.

"Sure… " Edward answered "But you can't see that if you sleep yourself." He continued.

"You are right about that Alchemist-san." Robin commented.

And so, the four of them sat there, looking at the stars. Although, some times, they were disturbed by snoring from either Natsu, Luffy, Zoro or sleeptalking about barbecue, Ramen or meat in general by Chouji, Naruto or Luffy (Luffy again lol).

"Senchou is a noisy one, isn't he?" Robin asked while smiling, making everyone wonder why she smiles about their snoring captain who also constantly yells to Sanji to bring him food in his sleep.

"Yes, Luffy sure is a noisy one." Shino answered.

"I think it's kinda funny." Ed answered.

"Well, you get used to it after a while, right Robin?" the group heard coming from behind them, it was Nami.

"Yes, Navigator-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks Robin, but that's only thanks to the fact that I was far away from those guys." Nami said while walking toward them and pointing at the noisy group.

Robin chuckled.

"We all sure had alot of fun in our short time here." Alphonse said.

The others who were awake (Robin, Ed, Shino and Nami.) nodded in agreement.

"But I'm gonna miss everyone." He continued.

"We all will Al, but we'll al see eachother again, like Luffy said." Ed said, cheering up his brother.

"Yeah, you're right, but I hope it'll be soon and for longer than a day."

The ones who weren't asleep smiled, exept Shino. And that's how the rest of the beautiful night went.

**In the morning at Konoha Gate**

"Well, I guess this is it then, it was alot of fun." Naruto said with a smile to the group standing at the gate, ready to leave.

"Yeah, it sure was!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted in agreement.

"Of course it was!" Edward answered.

All the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well, then it's goodbye for now. We'll all meet soon again right?" Natsu said

"Of course we will baka! Shishishishi." Luffy answered.

At this, most of the group laughed.

"Hahahahaha Luffy's right." Ed said with a big smile.

"Well, we'll be off I guess." He continued and held out his hand towards Naruto.

"Yeah, bye. Have a safe trip you guys!" Naruto said, shaking Eds hand.

"And of course, we'll see you guys soon too." Ed said walking up to Luffy and his group and shaking Luffy's hand.

"Yeah, goodbye!" Luffy said with a smile.

"And bye Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail." Ed continued, walking towards the Fairy Tail group and holding out his hand.

Natsu smiled and shook his hand "Ok, bye Ed!"

And so, Edward, Winry and Alphonse departed saying the rest of their goodbyes and waving at everyone.

"It's time for us to leave too, we'll see eachother again Naruto." Natsu said holding out his hand to his new friend.

"Of course we will Natsu!" Naruto agreed and shook his friends hand.

"And you too Luffy."

"Yeah, you can count on it Natsu!" Luffy said, also shaking Natsu's hand.

And then Fairy Tail did the same as Ed, Al and Winry.

"Well, now it's our turn." Luffy said also holding out his hand.

"Yeah. Make sure you become Pirate King!" Naruto said shaking his other new friends hand.

"Of course! And you make sure you become Hokage and that the next time I come here, your head is up there!"

"You can count on it! That's a promise!"

Then, the Straw Hats departed, waving goodbye to the 14 Leaf ninjas (including Tsunade and Kakashi)

Naruto smiled, watching as his new friends walked towards the setting sun 'Heh, can't wait to see them again.' He thought, already exited for their next meeting.

_**And that was it for the crossover! So I will first finish that crossover fanfic about their little sparring tournament and then THE STORY CONTINUES 2 YEARS LATER! Yay **__**!**_

_**See ya'll later!**_

_**FanFictionneer**_


	11. Chapter 11:Two years later Finally back!

_**Hey everyone, here's the long awaited chapter 11! Now Naruto and Konohamaru will return! Yay! Well, I hope you like it because it's full of surprised.**_

**Chapter Eleven: Two years later! Finally back!**

Two years later in the Leaf Village, morning. Everything seems to be normal, but today, the Hero of the Leaf will return from training his student.

**Near Konoha Main Gate**

A young man with blonde spiky hair and a boy with brown spiky hair were nearing the gate, they were really happy that they were finally back after two long years of hard training and they couldn't wait to see their friends again.

"Wow, we're actually and finally back." The brown haired boy, who's name was Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, we are. Can't wait to see everyone and how much they've changed." The blonde haired young man, who was named Naruto agreed.

Konohamaru hadn't changed much, the biggest change was that he just grew, alot. His clothing was almost the same as two years ago: he was a Chuunin, like before he left (If you guys rember the OVA Burning Chuunin Exams of Flames.) so he wore a flak jacket (I don't know how and where he got it XD) and underneath he had the basic dark blue top and pants (and Shoes) and he still wore his signature long blue scarf. Naruto had changed a little more. Of course he had grown too, but his hair was the biggest difference. His blonde spiky hair was still as blonde and spiky as ever, but now his hair was just like his fathers. He still wore almost the same clothes as from before he left: the flak jacket with the special sleeve of the Konoha Guardian Shinobi Twelve with golden flames, instead of the red flames of the others but now,instead of his basic clothes from two years ago, he also wore the basic dark blue top and pants underneath and he still had the same headband.

They walked through the big gate they hadn't seen in a long time and saw that now, the entire Leaf village was completely rebuild, even the Hokage Tower was back. Naruto and Konohamaru saw Izumo and Kotetsu sitting in the same place as they always sat and walked up to them.

Naruto grinned "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu, long time no see!"

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto and Konohamaru." Izumo said.

"Yeah and you guys sure have grown, did the training go well?" Kotetsu asked.

"It sure did!" Konohamaru answered with lots of enthousiasm.

"Good to hear."

"You guys should go tell Lady Hokage that you're back." Izumo advised.

"I already planned on doing that after saying hi to you guys, or else Granny will kill us." Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, bye then." Kotetsu said.

"Yeah bye!" Naruto said back and he and Konohamaru started their walk towards Hokage Tower.

After a while, they walked through one of the big shopping streets of the village and Naruto and Konohamaru saw two familiar faces in the distance. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Shikamaru! Temari! Hey, over here!" Naruto shouted.

Right after Naruto shouted their names, they turned around and saw Naruto and Konohamaru running towards them.

Shikamaru smiled as Naruto and Konohamaru stopped in front of them "Hey Naruto, Konohamaru, so you came back huh? How long have you been here?." He asked.

"Just now." Naruto said and suddenly saw something on Shikamaru's chin "Heh, nice beard Shikamaru, you almost look like your dad."

Shikamaru hadn't changed much, only his height and, like Naruto said, a beard. It was just a little one though, one like his dad. His clothes were also the same: the basic Chuunin and Jounin unform with the special Konoha Guardian Shinobi Twelve sleeve.

"Hahah, really funny, nice hair."

"Yeah, it makes me look like my dad too, don' ya think."

"Wait who is your dad anyway Naruto, I've been wondering for a pretty long time." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I've been wondering too." Konohamaru joined in.

"I'm curious too." Temari said.

"Wait, you guys still don't know? I said the word dad like a hundred times during the war."

"I wasn't there, so I don't know." Konohamaru said.

"I didn't notice that, but I thought your parents weren't around anymore, so how can you call your father dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, I thought that atleast you could figure it out on your own, you're the smartest guy I know."

Temari and Konohamaru looked confused and Shikamaru seemed to be thinking. Suddenly Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"No way." Shikamaru said.

"Ah, so you figured it out." Naruto said.

"Just say who it is already." Temari said a bit impatiently.

"His dad is the Fourth Hokage, that explains everything."

Temari and Konohamaru's eyes widened "What?!"

"Heheh, yep you're right like always Shikamaru." Naruto said with his typical grin on his face.

"Wow, this makes you even more awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Thanks" Naruto thanked, rubbing the back of his head again.

Suddenly that conversation stopped because Naruto noticed something different about Temari.

"Temari, why are you wearing a headband with the Leaf symbol on it?" he asked.

Yep, Temari wore a headband with a Leaf symbol on it, instead of the symbol of the Hidden Sand. Her appearence hadn't changed much either, bit taller, the same fan on her back and her outfit looked alike too, the same sort of Kimono, but the colors were switched: the Kimono itself was now red and the band around her waist was black, so what was black is red and what was red is black (XD).

"Oh, that's because I'm a Leaf shinobi now."

"What?! Why did you change villages? Are Gaara and Kankuro here too?" Naruto started.

"First of all, I'm a Leaf shinobi because my boyfriend is, and no, of course Kankuro and Gaara aren't here. Gaara is the Kazekage and Kankuro also doesn't have a reason to be a Leaf shinobi."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"You're standing right in front of him" She answered, pointing at Shikamaru.

"What?" Naruto asked and almost started laughing. "Hahah, I thought Shikamaru was to lazy to have a girlfriend. And he always used to say that girls are a drag."

"Shut up Naruto, everyone grows up you know, maybe you should try it too." Shikamaru remarked.

"I already did, I was just kidding. I knew you two would be together eventually, everyone knew it. Congratulations." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks"

"You sure had a good timing." Shikamaru started.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of us are going to ge tour Genin teams tomorrow."

"What?! Really?! Am I going to get one too?"

"Probably, if you go and tell Tsunade that you're back." Temari answered.

"Yes, finally! I can't wait to lead my own Genin team!"

"What's wrong with teaching me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Nothing, but leading a Genin team is just different. Well because of the leading, you wouldn't always listen to me."

"That happened just once and that was because you asked me to get you some lunch."

"Wow, good leading Naruto." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Heheheh…" Naruto ''laughed as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head, again (He sure does that often XD)

"Now, shouldn't you get going?" Temari interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, bye Shikamaru, Temari." Naruto said and he and Konohamaru continued their walk to the Hokage Tower.

Shikamaru sighed "Hasn't changed at all…"

**In Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was doing paper work. Again. She never likes doing paper work. It's always so much and she constantly has to ask Shizune to get her some sake to keep her happy, well, almost happy.

Tsunade grumbled. "There's nothing to do, I hate paperwork." She complained.

"Yes, I know you hate paperwork, we all do." Shizune answered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

'Finally SOMETHING is happening.' The Fifth Hokage thought. "Come in"

The door opened and Naruto and Konohamaru entered.

"Hey Granny."

"Ah, Naruto and Konohamaru, you're back. It's about time. And you're never going to drop that nickname, are you?"

"Nope, you're still a Granny."

'Damn' the Hokage cursed in her mind. "So did the training go well?"

"Yep, it sure did, Naruto taught me alot." Konohamaru answered.

"Yeah, and I trained too." Naruto added.

"Good. So what did you learn?"

"Naruto taught me how to summon toads." Konohamaru began.

"Really? And are you going to make a contract with the Monkeys too, like everyone else of the Sarutobi Clan?"

"Of course I will." (Yeah, I say people can have multiple summoning-contracts.)

"What else did you learn?"

"Naruto and Old Man Fukusaku taught me Sage Mode."

"Really? Is that possible?"

"Yeah, apparently, it's possible to have multiple Toad Sages." Naruto answered.

"Interesting, something else?"

"I improved my Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and that's about it." Konohamaru finished.

"Okay, good. And what about you Naruto?"

"First of all Granny, why didn't you tell me the Uzumaki Clan has a Kekkei-Genkai?"

"Wait, you have the Uzumaki Clans Kekkei-Genkai?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would actually inherit it."

"Wait what is the Kekkei-Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan?" Shizune asked.

It was Tsunade who explained "The Uzumaki Clan isn't only good at sealing jutsu, some people think that that's their Kekkei-Genka but their actual Kekkei-Genkai is the ability to unlock and use all five chakra natures."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Shizune said amazed.

"Well, so I learned some ninjutsu from every element, well all exept my primary Wind element but I think I know who to go to for that."

"Really, who is that?"

"Well, since she's a Leaf Shinobi now, it's much easier, Temari of course."

"Ah, so you know."

"Yeah, I ran into her and Shikamaru on our way here."

"And did you learn something else?" The Hokage asked again.

"Well, since the Uzumaki Clan is specialized in Sealing Jutsu, I studied some of those too."

"Good, then there's something I want to give you. I was already going to give it to you when you came back, so here you go." She said and gave Naruto a scroll.

"What is it?"

"It's a scroll with the Sealing Jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, the Hidden Leaf Village has kept it safe since the destruction of the Hidden Whirling Tides Village." (Yes, that's the villages name if you didn't know.)

"Wow, thanks."

"Was that everything?"

"No, I also signed a summoning contract with the Kitsune."

"Oh really? I heard they only offer their contract."

"Yeah, that's what they did. They said that they've been the loyal summonings and friends of the Uzumaki Clan for ages and since I am the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, which has always been a member of the Uzumaki Clan, and that he's my friend now was also a big reason."

Suddenly, a small yellow kitsune-kit popped out of Naruto's backpack and climbed on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Inusuki, you're awake." Naruto said as he petted the little kit.

"Where does that fox kit come from?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, the Kitsune Elder told me that I have to prove myself by raising a kitsune kit until it grows his second tail. Apparently all members of the Uzumaki Clan had to do the same thing. He's just like a baby, has to learn how to talk and stuff and I even have to teach him a few things about fighting. His name is Inusuki." Naruto explained.

"Can he talk already?" Tsunade asked, she was really interested in the fact that Naruto had to raise a baby of some sorts.

"He can already say quite a few words."

Naruto took the kit from his shoulder and into his arms and held him, facing Tsunade. "Inusuki, this is Tsunade, say hello."

The kit tilted his head "Hello." He said with a high voice as he held up one of his tiny, furry paws.

Tsunade smiled "Hello there."

"Awwwww so cute!" Shizune exclaimed.

"You said that you had to raise him until he grows his second tail right?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, the stronger they are, the more tails they have. Kitsune can have up to nine tails, but the only one who has nine tails is Kurama. Their leader has eight."

"Interesting. And since when do you have him?"

"Just for a month or so."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"There also something else would like to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know that there are still alot of surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan throughout the World, right?"

"Yeah, of course, there is that girl Karin from Sasuke's team and Nagato. My mom too of course. And there was also the First's wife, Mito, but that was before their village was destroyed."

"Yes. So we want to bring the Uzumaki Clan back together as a clan here in the Leaf Village."

"That's great! But what's your question then?"

"We want you to be the clan-leader, do you want to do that?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he never expected that. "R-really? Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest one of course. And when the Uzumaki Clan still really existed, the leader always had the strongest Kitsune, and you have the Nine Tails. You really deserve it, so what's your answer?"

"O-of course! I would be honored!"

"Good"

"But then I've got one question: How are you going to bring the clan back together?"

"Easy: I just send word to the other villages that the clan will be reformed and that you'll be the leader. We've already build a separate compound for it, like with the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans and it's right next to the Uchiha Compound as well."

"Really? Awesome!"

"Well, that's all you two can go."

"Wait, there's still one thing."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Shikamaru told me that they'll all get their Genin Teams tomorrow, am I going to get one too?"

"Of course, I almost forgot. I saved a team for you, tommorow, if they graduate, I'll let you know and give you the necessary information."

"Okay, thanks. Bye Granny, bye Shizune!"

"Bye Naruto, Konohamaru." Tsunade said.

"Bye." Shizune said.

"Bye!" Konohamaru said as he and Naruto walked out of the Hokages office and closed the door.

"Wow, Naruto you're a clan-leader now that's so awesome, I'm jealous!"

"Aren't you going to be clan-leader too?"

"I'm not sure, there's still Uncle Asuma and Kurenai-sensei's kid, which was probably born not long after we left."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And besides, if I really would become clan-leader, I'll still have to wait for years, probably even decades."

"That's true too."

"So where are you going now Naruto?"

"I think I'm going to surprise Sakura heheheh." Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ok, just don't do anything dirty."

Naruto turned as red as his mothers hair "Wh-what?! I would never do something like that! Not yet at least…"

"Hhahahaha, just teasing you!"

"Damn you… And what about you?"

"I'm going to see Moegi and Udon."

"Yeah, now YOU better don't do anything dirty."

"With who? Moegi or Udon?" Konohamaru plainly asked likei t was the most normalt hing in the World.

"Man, you not fun to tease. Good counter…"

Naruto and Konohamaru finally exited the building.

"Well, see ya later Naruto."

"See ya later." Naruto said and he and Konohamaru each went into the opposite direction.

_**Well that was it for this chapter! Next time Sakura will be surprised XD. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Here's the first Character Profile!**_

Character Name: Gamakiru

Name meaning: Gama= Toad and Kiru comes from the word "Kiga", which means hunger, but I made it more manly and turned "kiga" into "kiru" (kinda big change XD)

Age: About three to four years old in human years (I don't know how old in toad years if that even exists XD)

Rank: Doesn't have a rank since it's a summoning.

Village: Well, he's from Mount Myobouku if you could count that as a village. (of course you can!)

Likes: His dad Gamakichi and the other toads of Mount Myobouku, Konohamaru now too since they bonded during their two year long training, food, swimming,…

Dislikes: Drought of course he's a toad, People or animals who steal his food (but his eating habits aren't as bad as his Uncle Gamatatsu's, fortunately.),…

Goal/Dream: He wants to prove the toads that he's worthy to become the Chief Toad, but that'll take a while, Gamabunta is still the Chief.

Personal Summoning of: Konohamaru Sarutobi

_**Next character profile: Inusuki.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**FanFictionneer.**_


End file.
